To be fearful of the Night
by gO-hOt-CrOwD-gUy
Summary: She stopped in her tracks, and leant against a tree, panting and crying for her lost mother, fearful of the creeping shadows.


~Prologue- All Alone~  
  
As the last rays of sunlight faltered, sinking into the dark of night the forest loomed up, spreading like a fungus to the dark walls of the manor. No stars could be seen, no animals could be heard in the pitch black of the darkness.  
  
Inside Jonas Montequire sat before the fire, illuminated by the flickering flames, all alone in the dark, waiting for the murderous men he knew were coming. He stared out the window into the black of the moonless night sky hearing the clock slowly tick.  
  
Tick.  
  
Tick.  
  
Tick.  
  
He cared not for his own life, for the things he had done he deserved to die. He worried only for his beloved wife and his dear sweet little Abby.  
  
Leaning against the cold stone wall he silently prayed. "Please," he prayed, "Let my dear sweet little Abby live."  
  
As soon as the Dark Mark had burned, as soon as he knew that rat MacNair had turned him in he told them to flee, to the forest, where no one could find them. Now all he could do was hope.  
  
Out in the far borders of the forest he saw the glimpses of wandlight, reflected off their white masks.  
  
They were coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Under a blanket of darkness Cærina ran through the forest, dragging poor little Abby behind her, pulling her by her hand.  
  
"Where are we going Mummy?" she cried, being pulled by the bracken, "where's daddy?"  
  
Ignoring the questions Caerina rushed along, slapping away at branches. Suddenly the little hand in hers was gone! She could hear the chants in the forest, all around her.  
  
Frantically Caerina searched the forest for the pale little red haired girl.  
  
"Abby!" she called into the night, breaking the stifling silence, "Abby where are you?"  
  
"Mummy" she heard the distant cry. But where was it coming from? All around were just trees, trees, trees. The chants were coming closer.  
  
"Abby, Abby where are you?" she cried into the darkness, sobbing. This time there was no response. Out of the darkness black robed figures emerged. " No, no, no" Caerina sobbed crumbling to her knees. ~*~  
  
Through the forest she ran, not knowing where she was going, dark shapes moving in front of her, swarming into her vision.  
  
"Mummee!" she howled, but no response came, she was alone, all alone.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, and leant against a tree, panting and crying for her lost mother, fearful of the creeping shadows.  
  
Suddenly, the whole forest glowed, illuminated by a flashing green light and a sudden shriek pierced the cold night air breaking the silence. The shriek Abby knew was her mothers. She was gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N I would like to thank Jesus and God, and my mum and my dad and my non existent sister (and we officially don't wanna mention alicia's brother coz he's an a**hole) we would also like to thank ourselves coz we're so great (although we wrote this before the actual story) and also that weirdo on the bus, he inspired us with his dried vomit on his jacket, it reminded us of Lucius Malfoy and well.the story just went from there. More thanks to Loki (Sophia glares because Loki attacks Sophia whenever he sees her) (heeheeheehee go loki!!!) and also to all those people out there who reviewed my story (you know who you are) and of course *clears throat loudly*. One final thanks to the train master at Central who kicked us off the train after we jumped on the train while it was moving, and of course Drugs, by not taking them we wrote the story. DON'T TAKE DRUGS COZ YOU'LL END UP LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON.LOOK AT DAT NOSE!!! (we mean no harm Mr. Jackson if you're reading this)  
  
. PLZ REVIEW!!!! ( ;_; ) ^..^  
  
(from Alicia) heeheeheeheehee she's deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeead heeheeheeheehee I like dead people (I like reviews toooooooooooooooo (good reviews (heeheeheeheeeheee) heeheehee I have brackets inside brackets inside brackets ) heeheeheeheeheeheehee)  
  
DON'T TAKE DRUGS!!!  
  
(back to Sophia who is still angry that Alicia interrupted her little faces so she'll continue) =D XP . ( ;_; ) *o* =[ O.o ( @_@) ~'_'~ [w'_' w] ^^ I'll shut up now so you can all read the next chappie!!!! I PUBLICALLY DECLARE MY LUV 4 PIZZA!!! (from Alicia: and Train guy!!! hehehehehe!!!)  
  
*Sophia glares at Aimee*  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
